


Worthy Adversaries

by sailorpellegrino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Companionable Snark, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Light D/s, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Praise Kink, Romantic Fluff, Short Chapters, Slow to update but not abandoned!! Sorry, So far no graphic explicit sex scenes, Tags May Change, but also pure smut, but that will change and so too will the rating, check summaries for content warnings!, i hc lily as curvy and james as indian, idk if that really needs to be tagged but ??? Better safe I guess, its like hate sex but theyre in love they just cant stand each other sometimes, theyre very in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorpellegrino/pseuds/sailorpellegrino
Summary: In which Lily tries to take control, doesn’t succeed, and has a good time regardless. Takes place at the end of seventh year.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re always making me come first,” panted Lily, pushing James off of her. 
> 
> “And you’re complaining?” James raised himself on his arms to look at her, her lips kiss-swollen and cheeks flushed. 
> 
> “Not complaining, my love.” Her green eyes glinted mischeviously. “But that’s not happening today.” 
> 
> —
> 
> In which there’s smut, no plot, and some sweetness. CW for some brief mentions of body insecurity (that’s a self-insert of a moment if I ever wrote one, lol).

“You’re always making me come first,” panted Lily, struggling to push James off her.

“And? You’re complaining?” James raised himself up on his arms to look her. Her lips were swollen from kissing and her cheeks were flushed. James couldn’t help himself, he leaned down to kiss her again. She sighed happily.

“Not complaining, my love.” Her green eyes glinted mischievously. “But that’s not happening today.”

“Isn’t it?” James raised an eyebrow, an exaggeratedly inquisitive look on his face. “And here I was thinking you were already close.”

“I am– was.”

“Mind if I continue, then?” James started to lower himself slowly back into his girlfriend, grinning.

“I do, actually.”

James paused. “You want me to stop?”

She returned his grin and wriggled out from under him. “Lie down, Potter. On your back.”

“You’re serious?” He was sitting upright.

“Actually I’m Lily. Sorry to disappoint.” Lily took hold of his shoulders and pressed backwards.

“Just my luck,” he smirked.

“It really is.” Lily guided James’ hands over his head and pressed them into the mattress. As soon as she took her hands away from his, he brought his left hand back to rest on Lily’s chest. “No touching,” she commanded. Her voice faltered as he pinched her nipple between thumb and index finger, tugging softly.

James maintained eye contact as his right hand inched towards Lily’s other nipple. She watched him in amusement. He canted his hips to tease her with his cock.

This brought her to her senses. She swatted his hands away and scooted backwards out of his reach, placing her hands on his hips. Her red hair was a curtain as she bent to kiss his inner thigh. He twitched but kept quiet. She kissed his other leg and nibbled gently.

James made no sound of encouragement, so she looked up at him to see how he was doing. His eyes were closed and his smile was contented. Lily moved her lips to James’  cock and hummed happily, taking his head in her mouth.

He tasted like precum and like Lily, having been inside her just moments before. The taste wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t good, either. She swirled her tongue around his tip. James made a sound between a moan and a grunt. She responded by taking him further into her mouth. He thrust involuntarily and she made a noise of displeasure.

Hallowing her cheeks, she drew back slowly and removed her lips from him with a soft _pop_. His cock twitched and a bit more precum leaked out.  

“What’d you stop for?”

“I don’t want you to fuck my mouth,” she answered. “I want you to lie still and let me take care of you.”

“What if I want to fuck your mouth?”

“Do you?”

“Not really. But imagine I did.”

Lily didn’t answer. Instead, she pushed her hair back so James could watch her. She started again with his thighs, leaving a trail of wet little kisses up to his base.

“Are you going to be good and let me take care of you?” She felt silly and hoped her voice sounded more confident than she felt. It must not have, though, because he chuckled softly.

“Am I going to be good? Did you just ask me to be a good boy and let you suck me off?”

Lily’s cheeks burned but she didn’t back down. “I didn’t ask, I commanded. Be still for me, my love.” She pressed her nails across his stomach and he groaned. Taking his shaft in her other hand she stroked him up and down, still placing kisses around his cock.

She took him back in her mouth, sliding him in deeply and trying not to gag. Again, his hips bucked involuntarily.  Again, she stopped sucking and looked at him.

“Did I say you could do that?”

“C’mon, Lil, it was an accident. Don’t stop.”

“You don’t tell me when I can or can’t stop.” He raised an eyebrow.

She added quickly: “unless you actually want me to stop, as in, you don’t consent, or whatever. Then, you definitely have the right to tell me to stop. Obviously.”

James laughed. “Way to ruin the mood, Evans. I was just starting to take you seriously.”

“Fuck off, Potter. Consent doesn’t ruin the mood. Anyway, keep taking me seriously. One of us has to.”

“You’re not taking yourself seriously?”

“No, I feel silly as hell. But– ”

James sat up and kissed her. He took her lower lip between his teeth and she let out a little “ _ooh_.”

“You certainly don’t seem very confident, ordering me around. Let me relax you, Lil. Then you can do whatever you want to me.”

Lily’s eyes flashed. “No! You’re not convincing me so easily. Lie back down.”

He grinned indulgently, an if-you-insist look on his face. Once he was on his back, Lily straddled his hips. Her cunt was wet and warm against him. She took his cock in her hand and lowered herself onto it. She gasped as it entered her, savouring the familiar fullness. She blinked back stars and tried to remember what she had meant to do. This was for James. He was going to come first. She rolled her hips experimentally until she found a comfortable rhythm.

She tried to distract herself from the pleasure pooling in her belly by thinking about other things. NEWTs were coming up, and she hadn’t studied nearly enough yet. Oh well, she hadn’t started studying in earnest for her OWLs until two weeks prior and she’d gotten all Exceeds Expectations. _God_ , she thought. _I sound so boastful. At least James isn’t a Legilimens._ She looked him, and he looked at her. He didn’t appear to have heard any of her thoughts. _Good_.

“Have you started studying for your NEWTs yet?” She asked, mind still on the upcoming exams.

“Can I move my hands?”

“Sure?”

He stuck out his right hand as if to introduce himself. “Hi, my name is James Fl– James Potter. I’ve never studied a day in my life and I’m getting along just fine. Nice to meet you.”

Lily laughed. “Nice to meet you too.”

“Why do you ask? Is this some sort of roleplay thing? You should know, Lils, I’m not really into teacher stuff. If I was I’d probably do my homework once in a while. Or I’d be shagging Moony.”

“Sirius would kill you. Anyway, I was just curious. Now put your hands back over your head.” His hands had come to rest on her hips, trying to slow down her movements.

Normally, Lily felt uncomfortable being watched, whether by James or anyone else. Once, in fifth year, Sirius dared her to give Dorcas a lap dance. They’d all been drunk, and they were both fully clothed, but the shame still itched somewhere in the back of her brain. Another time, that utter git, Severus, asked her out and for days afterwards Slytherins would gather around in groups and talk about her. Everything they said was too quiet to hear, and somehow that made it worse.

Being on top during sex, though, that was a different thing entirely. Riding James’ cock felt powerful. She felt pretty, feminine, sexy, the way James described her when she was feeling self-conscious. She imagined her hair to be artfully mussed, though it was probably sticking up at odd angles. _Could use some Sleekeazy’s right now._ She rubbed her clit up against James.

 _Feeling attractive is a terribly narcissistic aphrodisiac_ , thought Lily. She continued to roll her hips. James groaned softly. His hands had made their way back to her hips, but he wasn’t trying to slow her down. Instead, he grabbed her in a way that she hoped would leave finger-shaped bruises to press on later.

James’ sharp hip bones were digging into Lily’s thighs, and she redoubled her efforts to give him the first orgasm. Mostly so she could enjoy watching him come without getting distracted by her own orgasm, but also because once he came she’d let him get back on top and his stupidly sharp bones would stop cutting off her circulation.

“You close, my love?” Lily whispered in James’ ear. “I want you to come for me. Please?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” responded James.

She threw her head back, partly because of how good it all felt. But also partly because it was an excuse to push her chest forward and she liked to imagine how James must see her in this moment. She filed away that troubling bit of patriarchal nonsense to unpack it later.

She felt her legs quivering and prayed that her body would hold out just a bit longer. Tragically (or not), James chose that moment to let go of her hip and brush his fingers over her clit. Just that bit of pressure sent her over the edge, shaking and floating and cursing. She continued to grind against James as the waves of pleasure coursed through her but as soon as it was over she collapsed onto his chest, fitting her face into the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, and she was surprised to find that she was cold. She slipped off his cock and burrowed into his side.

After a few minutes of lazy kisses, Lily realized that she never had gotten around to doing what she’d intended.

“Shit, it happened again,” she said. “I’m sorry.”

“What happened again?”

“I came first.”

“Oh, right. It’s fine, Lils. I prefer it this way.”

It _wasn’t_ fine, though, because Lily wanted, at the very least, to prove to herself that she was in control enough of her own body to not be so selfish. James didn’t see it as selfish, they’d talked about it before, but his opinion wasn’t really the point.

“Are you still close?” She asked hopefully.

He laughed and guided her hand to his painfully straining cock. “You tell me.”

“I didn’t ask if you were still hard, you dolt.” Lily tried to move to get back on top of him, but her legs felt sluggish. Instead she traced the muscles on his Quidditch-toned chest. “Fuck me?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” James lifted her completely off of him, leaving a feather-light kiss on her forehead as he did so. She moaned softly when he thrust into her, filling her again with that lovely stretched feeling. He immediately started pounding into her, each thrust giving her butterflies. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” she said. “Fucking shit, you feel good. Oh, _oh_ , sweet fucking Jesus– shit. I’m already so close again, Jamie, don’t stop, fucking keep going, ah–”

James pushed his mouth against hers. “Shh. Stop talking.” Lily pressed her lips together to keep from babbling. A couple more thrusts and they were coming simultaneously; James with a choked-sounding moan and Lily with her eyes shut tight and a sharp inhale through her nose.

“Thank you.” Her half-lidded eyes looked dreamily up at him. Instead of answering, James dropped down to rest his face in her neck, just as she’d done before to him. He mumbled something that she didn’t catch. Probably something sweet, the complete sap.

“Hmm?” She prompted. She traced a pattern onto his shoulder. He pushed himself up onto one elbow and repeated himself.

“Do you have any summer plans?” She shook her head no, and he looked nervous. “It’s just my parents are going to visit family for two months and I only have to go for a week, for a wedding, so I’m just going to stay at their place. If you wanted to stay with me. Sirius’ll also be there, if that’s okay. Is that weird? Is it like I’m asking to move in together? Is it even weirder that my best mate will be there too? Sorry.”

Lily pushed his mouth against his. “Shh. Stop talking. I’d love to live with you for the summer. And longer, if you want.” James grinned.

“Merlin, you’re gorgeous.” He pushed a lock of sweaty auburn hair behind Lily’s ear.

“It’s Lily,” she said. “I thought I mentioned my name earlier.”

“Clever.”  

“I know I am.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I support you, Pads!” Said James. “I fully support everything about you! But why the hell have you been keeping it a secret? I had no idea! Shit, I bet even Moony didn’t know and he’s the most observant person I know!”
> 
> “No, I knew,” said Remus, waving his quill again. “I thought you’d already picked up on it.”
> 
> “But, Moony,” Peter lowered his voice. “Sirius sleeps in your bed all the time. Aren’t you worried, I mean, no offense...” Peter trailed off apologetically.
> 
> —
> 
> In whichever Sirius comes out and we begin to dislike Peter. CW for homophobia (no slurs).

“Hey, Padfoot!” James, lounging on a couch in the common room, poked Sirius with his big toe.

“Yeah?” Sirius, lounging on the common room floor, looked up.

“You’re coming to stay this summer, yeah?”

“If your parents are still fine with it, yeah. I mean I was planning on it.”

“I haven’t asked them but I don’t see how this year is any different. No, the reason I ask is that I kind of... invited Lily also. And I don’t regret it but it’s your home as much as mine and I should’ve checked with you first. Is that alright?”

Sirius gasped dramatically, clutching his hand over his heart. “Moons, you hear that? I’ve been replaced!”

Remus didn’t look up from where he sat with his Potions revision.

“Moons! My darling! Remus! Remus Lupin! Moony!” 

Remus waved his quill vaguely in Sirius’ direction.

“So it’s fine then?” James asked.

“You’ll be off shagging all summer and I’ll be _alone_ , but sure, it’s _fine_! I love being _abandoned_ by my best mate! No problem!”

“I know you’re being melodramatic but I can invite Moony and Wormtail too if you’re genuinely worried about being bored,” James offered.

“Your generosity doesn’t go unnoticed, Prongs. I feel so loved and appreciated,” called Remus from across the room.

“Oh, _now_ you’re paying attention. Wounded by the ones I love,” Sirius ran his hands through his hair in mock anguish.

Peter smiled eagerly at James. “I’d love to come! Thanks Prongs!”

James smiled back and pulled out a bit of parchment to ask his parents if the extra company was alright. He knew they’d say yes, they loved all of James’ friends.

“Maybe we can invite some more of Lily’s friends too, so she won’t be lonely now that all of us are together,” suggested Peter, a hopeful flint in his eye.

“Wormyboy! Of course you can get yourself paired off! I think Dorcas has taken a fancy to you, you know.” Sirius wagged his eyebrows. 

“It’s not just for me... I’m sure there’ll be girls for you and Remus too...” Peter blushed.

“Mate, I’m not sure how you haven’t picked up on this yet but I am a grade-A homosexual.”

James’ and Peter’s jaws dropped simultaneously.

“You’re– you’re a...?” Peter didn’t finish his sentence as James jumped in.

“I support you, Pads! I fully support everything about you! But why the hell have you been keeping it a secret? I had no idea! Shit, I bet even Moony didn’t know and he’s the most observant person I know!”

“No, I knew,” said Remus, waving his quill again. “I thought you’d already picked up on it.” 

“But, Moony,” Peter lowered his voice. “Sirius sleeps in your bed all the time. Aren’t you worried, I mean, no offense...” Peter trailed off apologetically.

Remus glanced around the room nervously, making sure no else was around to hear.

“Yeah, I’m terribly worried,” shot Remus. “What if I get infected, right? A gay werewolf, the horror! Twice monstrous!”

James laughed. “That really would just be your luck, Moony.”

Remus didn’t laugh but his glare relaxed into a look of mild displeasure. He turned back to his notes and it was clear that he was no longer a part of the conversation.

A few awkward minutes later, Lily and Dorcas entered through the portrait hole. 

“Lads!” Greeted Dorcas. “What’s happening?”

“Sirius is a homosexual!” Peter said, pointing at Sirius as if Dorcas hadn’t known him for the last seven years of her life. 

“Yeah,” said Dorcas. She looked confusedly at Lily. “Isn’t that common knowledge? Isn’t– _aren’t_ –?” She glanced at Remus, too quickly for James or Peter to notice.

“Yeah, I thought they all... knew?” Lily was looking at James as if he was a proper moron. Which, to be fair, he was. But a fit moron, and a brave moron, and for a moron he was really quite intelligent.

“Knew what, Evans?” James looked irritated to be left out of some big secret.

She started to say never mind, but Remus interrupted. Clearly Potions weren’t holding his interest. “Knew that Sirius and I are shagging. If you have a problem with that, it’s no problem. I don’t need to come to your place this summer anyway.”

James’ jaw dropped again. Peter’s eyes grew to the size of small saucers.

“So it is catching,” declared Peter. Lily decided that Peter was a far bigger moron than Potter would ever be.

“No, Wormtail, it isn’t.” James said. “It’s not like some sort of disease or anything, it’s just being different.”

Peter contemplated this. “Ok,” he finally agreed. “That’s fine, then.” 

Lily could not believe that James was friends with this absolute rat. _He kind of does look like a rat,_  she thought. _Maybe that’s why they call him Wormtail. I’d always thought it was a dick joke._

Dorcas smiled kindly at Peter. “You know, Pete, I’m gay too. Marlene and I have been together since last May.”

Now was Sirius’ turn to gape. “ _Marls_? I thought she fancied me! We went to the Yule Ball together! _She_ asked _me_!”

“That was three years ago, Black. She realized she wasn’t interested in men halfway through the night when you tried to kiss her.”

“But what about you?” Asked Peter. “Sirius said you fancied me. If you’re a homosexual, how does that work then?”

Dorcas grinned. “Petey. My sincere apologies. I’m madly in love with my girlfriend, and also with her minge.” Lily snorted.

Peter looked from Dorcas to Lily to James, carefully avoiding Sirius and Remus. They all stood staring at each other for what felt like an eternity before the group dissipated. Lily and Dorcas went to their dormitory, Peter and James went to theirs, and Sirius and Remus stayed put.

When Remus finally closed his textbook, Sirius was asleep on the floor. His mouth was open and his long hair was splayed out around his head. Remus grinned and laid down on the couch beside his boyfriend. He didn’t really want to see James and Pete yet.

—

Sirius jerked awake right as Remus was nodding off.

“Moons? You up?”

“Mmm,” was Remus’ eloquent reply. “‘M now. What’s up?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I guess so. You?”

“I’m worried about you. Why aren’t you in bed?”

The light from the fireplace flickered, casting dark shadows under Remus’ eyes. “Wouldn’t want to infect Pete,” he replied.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve talked to you before just coming out like that.” Sirius reached up and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand. “That was really thoughtless of me.”

“It’s fine, really. You didn’t make me say anything. You could’ve done it and I could’ve kept silent. I was just pissed at how Peter was treating you. And James, too, if I’m being honest.”

Sirius nodded. “That’s true, but I still should’ve told you first. I really am sorry.”

“I forgive you, Sere.” 

The two boys sat in silence, the kind of silence that’s both comfortable and sad at once. Sirius rubbed his index finger over Remus’ knuckles. 

“Did you really think they already knew?” Asked Remus suddenly. 

“I had no idea. Did you?”

“I figured James knew, at least. I mean he’s not the most observant, but I’d figured Lily had told him.”

“How _did_ Lily know?”

“She’s not dumb, Pads. You call me your darling all the time. Plus, girls just know things.”

“Maybe you’re right. What a shock about Dorcas, though! That was a surprise.”

“Not really. She and Marlene are always together. And the way they look at each other is the same way James and Lily look at each other.” _And the way you look at me, sometimes, when you think I’m not looking._

Sirius cracked his back. “I need to sleep on a real bed. You coming?”

Remus nodded, grasping Sirius’ hand more tightly. They walked up to their dorm hand-in-hand. Before they opened the door, they stopped to kiss goodnight. Sirius let go of Remus’ hand and brought it to his hip. With his own hands he took Remus’ jaw and pulled him in closer. Remus reached lower, slipping his hand into Sirius’ back jeans pocket. Sirius moaned softly at the touch.

The door burst open then, Peter backlit by the unextinguished light of the dormitory. 

“Oi! We’re snogging here!”

“So I see,” said Peter. “I was coming out to apologize. Shouldn’t have said those things. If you’re gay that’s fine. You’re still my best mates.”

James was sitting in his four-poster, trying desperately to look like he wasn’t listening in. Remus had the sneaking suspicion that James had talked Pete into apologizing. It was James’ way of also apologizing, though he was probably still too embarrassed at his own behaviour to do it properly. Remus appreciated the sentiment regardless.

“Thanks, Wormtail. That’s really good of you.” 

Peter nodded awkwardly. He went back to his own bed, leaving the door wide open. “Just, uh, come in when you’re done, then.”

Remus laughed. “We’re done, don’t worry.”

Sirius let out a noise of disappointment, which made Remus laugh. Everything felt right again.

—

At breakfast the next morning, Lily beckoned James over to her. “James, I wanted to talk to you about last night. I know you didn’t mean anything by it, but you made Remus really uncomfortable. I can’t tell you what to do, but if I were you I’d apologize.”

James flushed. He knew she was right. Of course. She always was. He was embarrassed and angry at himself. He promised her he’d apologize properly when he saw them next. Both of them, he said, even though Sirius hadn’t seemed outwardly upset.

This made Lily smile. She didn’t want to be condescending but she really was proud of Potter. He was showing a surprising amount of maturity for someone who liked to dangle people by their ankles just a few years earlier. 

“Hey, Lil?”

”Is this what you meant when you said Sirius would kill me?”

”Obviously.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though both she and James were addressing Remus, neither of them seemed fully aware that he was still there, watching. They were entirely focused on each other, both intent on making the other more uncomfortable so that they wouldn’t have to be the one to cut the conversation short. “For one thing, that massive cock of yours. Remus, I’m telling you, it’s a good metre long. Metre and half on a good day. And thick as a tree trunk. I’d say the diameter is the same as the Whomping Willow. Bigger, even.”

Sirius and Remus spent several days sleeping in their own beds after the incident. James had apologized the day after it happened, and seemed to genuinely mean it: no more suggestive winks or blatant innuendos. Everything seemed back to normal with him, the only difference being that he stopped suggesting girls that Remus might be interested in. Peter was another story. Neither Sirius nor Remus was comfortable with the way that he averted his eyes whenever they were in their dorm, as if he thought that at any moment they could strip and start shagging right then and there. 

The truth was, they hadn’t had sex yet. Or at least, Remus didn’t think that what they had done really counted. Sirius seemed content with what they had: oral and dry humping, and didn’t seem too pressured to go further. Remus didn’t want to push him, so they continued as they had for the last six months, snogging late at night in their bed and blowing each other when James was at Quidditch practice (Peter was typically out in the stands, cheering James on). 

After a while, though, the separation became unbearable. Sure, they still had the time together when James was at practice. But they both missed the closeness of sleeping in the same bed, waking up next to each other, and the occasional shared late-night wank.

Remus woke up one Saturday morning to find Sirius in his bed, the curtains drawn. Sirius was gently pulling down Remus’ pants, trying not to wake him. Unfortunately for Padfoot, though, his plan was foiled when Remus woke up.

“G’morning Pads,” Remus mumbled. “What’re you– _oh_ ”.

Sirius had abandoned his attempts at subtlety, instead going directly for Remus’ half-hard cock, lavishing it with kisses and running his tongue over the head.

Remus rested his hands on Sirius’ head, lacing his fingers through his boyfriend’s long hair. Sirius moaned appreciatively, taking Remus into his mouth and beginning to bob slowly.

Suddenly, though, Remus yanked on Sirius’ hair.

“Oi! Don’t pull my hair, I put a lot of effort into making it look this good!” Sirius’ hair was messy, though it did look somewhat artful in its disheveledness. Remus had to admit it looked good. He wanted to pull on it for real. He wondered how Sirius would feel about that

“Pads,” whispered Remus reluctantly. “Don’t. James and Peter are probably here.”

Sirius smirked up at him. “What if I’m an exhibitionist?”

“Well I’m not, so would you please stop it?” Sirius frowned exaggeratedly. “What if I make you come quietly? They don’t need to know what’s going on.”

“It’s not the noise I’m concerned about. I’d cast a Muffliato if it were. It’s just– not right.”

“We’ve done this while they were in the room before, Moons. C’mon, let me suck you.”

“It was different, then. They didn’t have _ideas_ about what we were doing.”

“Then can we go to the Room of Requirement? I want to taste your come, Moons, it’s been _so long_.” It had been five days. Remus agreed that that was far too long. He agreed, pulling his pants back on over his now-hard cock and grabbing a dressing gown. Sirius grinned widely.

\---

Sirius and Remus spent a lovely morning in the Room, which had outfitted itself with a large bed and, once Sirius mentioned that he was _literally dying for some bacon_ , two plates of breakfast fresh from the Great Hall.

“Hey, Pads,” Remus said with a mouthful of toast. “Do you think James meant it when he invited me to come stay at his place? Or was that just to be polite?”

Sirius swallowed a gulp of pumpkin juice. “I think he meant it. I mean it was obviously an afterthought, sorry, but he wouldn’t have suggested it if he didn’t mean it. Why, are you going to take him up on it?”

“Was thinking about it, yeah. I dunno if Mum and Dad would be pleased, they don’t like me being away from home during transformations, unless I’m here at school I mean, but I’m an adult and all. Would be nice to spend some time with you outside of school. If you don’t mind, that is.”

“Mind? Moony, how could I possibly mind spending time with you? That would be rather inconvenient, seeing as how we’re living together just as soon as I can afford my own place.”

“We’re what, now?” This wasn’t a development they’d discussed before, though Remus had no objections.

“Aren’t we? I shouldn’t have assumed. I just figured… I mean when we were kids we’d talked about the four of us living together, and I just assumed you’d still be down. But without, you know, James or Peter. But if you don’t, I mean, I’m not forcing you to.”

“Hey, Sirius?” Remus’ expression was thoughtful.

“Yeah?” Sirius’ was nervous.

“I love you.”

“So you’ll live with me then?”

“I just told you for the first time that I love you, and that’s your response?”

“That wasn’t the first time! You say it all the time before we fall asleep!”

“I do not! I think it, maybe. But I’ve never said it out loud.”

“Well if you don’t remember saying it every night for the last, oh, I dunno, _since we started dating_ , then I guess you don’t remember me saying it back to you every time?”

“You what? You say it back?”

“'Course I do. I love you, Moony. You’re the best. I want to tell you I love you every day for the rest of our lives. And then I want to die at the exact same time when we’re really old so we never have to live without each other. Is this a surprise to you?”

Joy blossomed in Remus’ chest, though it was also marred by sadness. He knew he’d never live as long as Sirius, what with what he became every month. Most werewolves died in their fifties or sixties, their bodies no longer being able to put up with the strain caused by the full moon. Regardless, he was happy. Happy that the love of his life thought of him in the same way.

\---

Sirius and Remus left the Room of Requirement a while later (there had been a round two… or three). On their way out the door, they spotted James and Lily sitting on a bench. They were both fidgeting. Remus realized they must have been waiting for the Room to open, unaware that he and Sirius had been using it for the exact same purpose just before. 

Lily spotted them first. “Well, well, well!” She said, a shit-eating grin spreading across her face. “What were you two lovebirds doing in there?” 

“Oh sod off, Evans,” replied Sirius good-naturedly. “Get your mind out of the gutter. We were just eating a nice breakfast.”

“Oh is _that_ what the kids are calling it these days? Eating a nice breakfast? I’m sure it was delicious. Don’t let us keep you, lads. I’m sure you’re off to go study for NEWTs after having a nice healthy breakfast. Some sausage, perhaps? See you later!” 

Sirius set off down the corridor, not realized his Moony was still talking to Prongs and Evans. 

Remus was smirking. “So, what are you two up to? Mind if I sit with you?” It seemed he had stolen Lily’s aforementioned shit-eating grin, enjoying putting his friends on edge by prolonging the time until they could have privacy. Lily looked to James for help, but he seemed to enjoy watching her flounder. 

“Why, of course, Moony! Have a seat right here on Evans’ other side. We’d love to have a chat, wouldn’t we?”

Lily plastered the most obviously fake smile onto her face. “Why, of course, Potter! I’d love nothing more than to sit here all afternoon with you and my good friend Remus! Thank you for joining us! We were just discussing revision schedules.  _ I _ think that we should study together, but  _ James  _ seems to think he learns best on his own.  _ I _ think that’s just an excuse to not study, but I could be wrong. What do  _ you  _ think, Remus?”

James cut in before Remus could answer. “ _ I _ think that Evans just wants to study together because she’s madly in love with me and can’t bear to spend a moment apart. For her sake I think we should study separately, because she gets so distracted whenever we’re together. Just can’t keep her hands to herself, this one. But can you blame her? Aren’t I handsome, Moony? Am I not absolutely delectable?”

Lily also cut in before Remus could answer. “Well isn’t that thoughtful, Potter, you’re right, I just can’t keep my hands to myself. I just love touching you inappropriately in public and making you dreadfully uncomfortable by telling you all the things I love about your body. I’m just  _ insatiable _ , I just–”

“My body?” James interrupted. “Tell me some specifics, Evans, I’m sure Moony here would love to know all the specific things that make you tick. Tell me, is it my strong shoulders? My toned legs? My big cock? My–”

“Oh, Potter, I’d love to regale our good friend Remus with some details about that physique of yours.” Though both she and James were addressing Remus, neither of them seemed fully aware that he was still there, watching. They were entirely focused on each other, both intent on making the other more uncomfortable so that they wouldn’t have to be the one to cut the conversation short. “For one thing, like you mentioned, that massive cock of yours. Remus, I’m telling you, it’s a good metre long. Metre and half on a good day. And thick as a tree trunk. I’d say the diameter is the same as the Whomping Willow. Bigger, even.” 

James was scowling. Lily’s eyes bored into him, daring him to say something, anything, in response to that. They would go on like this for hours if no one stopped them, both too competitive to admit defeat. Remus seemed to be enjoying the spectacle, but Sirius knew it would stop being fun and start getting nasty if Prongs and Evans didn’t put this energy to another use soon. He had to drag his Moony away from the show, and only succeeded after promising to actually spend some time in the library later that evening. 

Once Sirius and Remus were out of sight, so too was the door to the Room. Lily nodded to the space in front of the tapestry. “Go on, then, open it.”

James smirked at her. “You do it, if you’re so eager.”

Lily sighed. “Come on, James, stop playing games. I need you, right now.”

“If the Room is so important to you, you do it. I can wait. I’m in no rush.”

“Potter.” If looks could kill, James would be deader than Nearly Headless Nick. 

“Evans.”

“Oh, fucking hell.” Lily stood up with an “ _ugh_! ” and walked thrice in front of the tapestry, thinking “I need a place to have sex, I need a place to have sex, I need a place to have sex.”

James smiled at her. “I knew you’d break, Evans. You always do. You’re just so desperate for me. You’re just so–”

Lily pushed him backwards onto the bed. “Fine, James, I’m desperate for it. I’m just gagging for that fucking tree stump of yours. Now hurry up and put it in me, I’m wetter than the fucking moat.”

“In that case, let me procure my giant squid.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“You love it.”

“I endure it.”

“You love it.”

“Yeah, I do.” 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *updates fic six months later* sorry i fell asleep
> 
> Not a ton of plot in this chapter, but there is some on the way!

“You love it.”

“Yeah, I do.”

James, already sprawled out on the massive bed provided by the Room, reached down to unzip his trousers. 

“Stop,” said Lily. “I’ll undress you.”

“If you’re undressing me, then who’s undressing you?”

“Shut up, Potter. I’m sick and tired of your shit.” In reality, while she did find their banter exhausting, she also loved it. 

James raised his eyebrows and removed his hand from his crotch. “By all means, be my guest.” Lily frowned. “You’re not supposed to give in so easily.”

“I thought you were sick and tired of my shit? Thought I’d let up for a bit,” James replied confusedly. 

“No? I mean, yeah, but it’s– never mind. It’s dumb. Let’s just shag, yeah?”

“Ordinarily I would be over the moon to shag you, but I want to know what’s going on. You’ve been kind of weird about sex lately. Not that I don’t love it when you take a bit more control, I’m just... wondering what’s going on.”

“No, I’m not being weird. You’re reading too much into it,” Lily lied. James raised an eyebrow. “Well I mean I guess, maybe, like, there’s– stuff I want to try but it’s not happening naturally so I don’t know if it’s really something I want, or... whatever.”

James’ eyes lit up. “Evans! You’ve been holding out on me! You do have a weird fetish! I told you, everyone does. Whatever it is, I’ll try it once.” 

“I don’t have a ‘weird fetish,’ way to make me feel even more uncomfortable. Git. Wait, what’s your weird fetish?”

“Lils... don’t make me say it again.”

“You’ve literally never told me about any fetishes, James.” 

“The, uh, you know. Shoes thing.”

“The thing where you like it when I wear lingerie and heels? That thing?” James nodded. “That’s not a fetish, you dolt.” 

Two weeks earlier James had drunkenly asked her to keep her shoes on. They hadn’t even been nice heels, just ratty old sneakers. Apparently he’d seen a woman in a Muggle magazine wearing nothing but pumps and a negligee, and he’d thought it would have a similar effect. Once Lily coaxed the full story from him, she had been in hysterics. James had thought what had turned him on was the mere fact of footwear, and didn’t understand why Lily-in-sneakers was no different for him than Lily-starkers. The next day she met him after Quidditch practice, dressed in nothing but black lace and high heels under her cloak. That had been a lovely evening. But enough reminiscing. 

James sat up so they were face-to-face. “Then tell me what does count, if you’re so knowledgeable.”

“I dunno, like, S&M or like, piss, or something. Something weird.” 

“Lils, is that...? Are those...? I said I’d try it, but–“

“Merlin, no! Don’t worry. Maybe light bondage, in the future, but no. Those were just examples.”

James breathed a sigh of relief. “So what do you want?” 

“Well, it’s not, like, sexual, necessarily.” Lily picked at her cuticles. “It’s just when we’re having sex I always feel out of control. And it’s lovely, and it’s not that I want to dominate you, or whatever. But you always take care of me and I feel like I’m not doing the same for you. I always come first and then by that point I’m floating too much to properly reciprocate. I feel like I have no control over my body, like you’re doing all the work and I’m being selfish by just enjoying it.”

“How is that not sexual?” 

“I just mean it’s not something I want to have happen during sex, it’s something I want, and during sex is when I happen to want it.” 

“That’s utterly illogical, Lils. I mean, it’s a logical enough thought, but I still don’t see how it’s not sexual.” 

“Alright, fine, then it is sexual. That’s not the point and you know it.” 

“You never need to feel guilty about enjoying things too much, though. I like that I can make you feel that way. It’s hot.”

“Then you can understand why I want to do the same for you.”

James nodded reluctantly. “What does any of this have to do with what you said earlier, about giving in too easily? Isn’t that the opposite? I mean if you wanted to be in control of your body, and mine by extension, wouldn’t you want me to give in when we argue?”

He had a point. Lily wasn’t sure how to describe what it was that she wanted. “Not exactly. I– I’ll try to think of how to explain it, but I’m not sure, to be honest.” 

“Lily Evans, unsure how to explain herself. I never thought I’d see the day! Brightest witch of her age, reduced to uncertainty by the miracle that is yours truly.”

A flash of something like arousal coursed through her. “Don’t flatter yourself, Potter. You’re no different than a particularly difficult bit of arithmancy.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Evans.” The way the corner of his mouth quirked in parallel with his eyebrow was downright sinful. She pounced, wrestled him back underneath her. She grinded against him, seeking pressure for the ache between her legs. It wasn’t enough, their clothes being in the way. 

“Undress me, then. Since you had such objections to me undressing you earlier.”

“You know, I’ve changed my mind. I’m okay with you doing it. Get us both naked, Evans.” 

“You can’t just change your mind, you git.” 

“And yet I just did.”

Lily rolled her eyes. If she didn’t know when to pick her battles with James, they’d never get anywhere. She’d give in, this time, but not without making him regret it. 

She eased up off of him, then slid off the bed. He eyed her hungrily. She felt uncomfortable with her tummy on display, so she turned her back to him, slowly unzipping her skirt and stepping out of it. She folded it carefully and set it on a nearby chair, then stood, considering. She decided to remove her shoes and socks next. She folded her socks and set them lightly on top of her skirt. She heard James groan softly, then the soft zip that meant he was taking off his trousers. Lily whirled around, ready to stop him, but one look at her irate expression stopped him in his tracks. “Good,” she muttered before turning back around. She bent over to pick up her shoes, wiggling her arse slightly as she did so. She set them under the chair. Next were her sweater and blouse, which she shimmied out of individually – faster than she had intended but far slower than James would like. 

She folded them both separately and set them atop her other clothes. She turned and looked at James, who looked to be in agonizing pain. His melodrama really was endearing. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she reached around and unhooked her bra, slipping it off and onto the chair. She bit her lower lip and she took off the last item of clothing, her knickers. They were soaking, which she found somewhat distasteful, so she left them on the floor to not contaminate the rest of her clothes. 

“Aren’t you going to fold those too?” James’ concern was almost convincing. 

“Don’t feel like it,” she said lightly. The slight chill of the Room hardened her nipples. She hopped gracefully into the bed and nuzzled her face against the skin of James’ stomach where his shirt had ridden up. She looked up and him with a look of innocence that James didn’t believe even for a second. He was unobservant, not stupid, thank you very much. 

He was right not to trust it, because the next thing he knew, the zip of his trousers was between her teeth. She tugged on it, her lips pursed. Once his fly was down, she nipped at the waistband of his pants. James groaned. “You’ll be the death of me, you know.” 

“Killing you would be both a privilege and a pleasure,” Lily retorted. James grinned. 

She sat back and tugged on his trousers and pants. He lifted his hips to help her remove them. As soon as his pants were off and his cock was out she planted a kiss on it. Lily had only seen one other penis, and that hadn’t been on purpose (Marlene McKinnon, in third year. Lily hadn’t realized that Marlene slept naked. It had been a terribly uncomfortable experience for both of them). In any case, she shook herself out of her tangent, she couldn’t imagine a cock better than James’.

“What do you want next, my love?” Lily asked softly. “What do you want me to do for you?” 

“Tell me what you want.” 

“I asked first, Potter.”

“I asked second, Evans.” 

Lily felt her temper flare. “What I want is for you to play along. I don’t know what I’m doing and I don’t know what I want, but I do know that you’re not helping. So tell me what you want or so help me I will put my clothes back on and leave.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” said James obediently. 

“Ugh, don’t call me ma’am. I’m 18, not 80.” But her irritation was evidently only for show, as she lowered herself onto James’ thick cock while she said it. They moaned in unison, causing Lily to giggle and throw her long red hair back. 

“Will you want me to call you ma’am when we’re 80?” James asked slyly. She felt her heart swell with love. The bastard. Saying sweet things to her. Terrible. A breathy squeaky gasp escaped her throat and she closed her eyes out of embarrassment.

Cheeks red, she replied: “bold of you to assume we’ll be together when we’re 80, Potter.”

What an unbearable arse. A beautiful, kind, unbearable arse. With a fantastic arse. She rolled her hips against his, slow, forward, up-and-down circles. He grasped her waist, squeezing slightly. What would normally be an uncomfortable reminder of her own corporeality was different with James. She hardly even thought of what her body looked like, just about how his strong hands felt against it. Somewhere in the back of her brain she hoped that there would be bruises later.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, please review and let me know what I can do better!


End file.
